A Violent Affection
by sophiashyaway
Summary: It's finally happened?Jack Frost fell in love, it's almost laughable. Or maybe he'd prefer to call it a strong sense of like. Anyway Mr. "Fun times" is getting serious about a girl. But it won't go down easy, when does it ever? Jack is going to have to fight for this.Fight her family; sadly, Pitch; undoubtedly,The Guardians; unfortunately and even the girl herself. Jack x female oc


Prolog

It was rage, so much rage.  
It wiped around her, her aura engulfed her like fire. Rising up and dissipating into the ebony sky.  
Its red currents flared, curling her hair around her face.  
Her eyes were pricing, burning holes, with her intense glare.  
If he was nervous, it didn't show.  
His calm diameter, rolled off him, in misty white serene waves on to the ground.  
His eyes, were a crisp color; of a cloudless winter afternoon.  
His eyes, observant, taking in her anger.  
And he dared not joke, this time around; not even a coy smirk.  
He stepped forward, frost materializing where he place his foot. Creeping towards her on the ground, in hopes to soften the blaze.  
He took another step and this time she spotted him out of the corner of her eye, and whipped her head around.  
She gave out a cry like an enrage animal, threatening his mere presence.  
He held up his hands in surrender, and yet took another step.  
The broken charm she had held in her hand, was flung at him.  
It bounced off his shoulder, leaving him with a light sting.  
He glanced at it, on the ground not really seeing it.  
Taking yet another step towards her.  
Yelling again she lifts her hand delicately, aiming the small cross-bow mounted on her wrist.  
He lowers his hands, and this time takes two long bounds closer. The space between them closing.  
As his cold air mixed with her hot air, wind swirled around them both.  
She misfires, grazing his flesh, nicking his pale cheek, a sliver of red allowing a single trickle of blood to be freed.  
Her violent eyes strayed on the blood.  
He had successfully destroyed the distance between them without lifting a finger.  
He pushed pasted her scorching aura, to see a scared little girl, shaking in her own sorrow.  
Her anger tried to slash out at him, but inside her shell, to what he could see, it was less than threatening.  
She flinched as he raised his hand, as if he would strike her, as if he would ever contemplate such a horrendous act.  
He lowered his hand to her shoulder, and yanked her towards him.  
The sudden action made her stumble and fall into him.  
He wrapped his around securely around her; she was stiff and squirmed a bit.  
She shudder into his arms, with heaving breaths, besides that she was silent.  
"Sorry" she muttered, her voice was hoarse.  
He tightened his arms around her small frame, and buried his face in her hair.  
He whined her name, "Val," like the cry of a lone animal.  
She shook her head.  
Was he going to lose her after all?

Black

"She should be here." I murmured to myself. After all, I'd figured out the pattern hadn't I? I mean her schedule couldn't really be that simple. Every day, and every night; except on Valentine's Day and on cloudless nights. I can completely understand the cloudy nights, she probably doesn't want to see the moon. But Valentine's Day? That's her whole thing, I mean a cupid not out on Valentine's Day? That's like Santa taking a sick day on Christmas, or the rabbit skipping out on Easter. It's just once a year, and yet nothing. Good God, it's been forever. She should have been here a good four hours ago. Did I make a mistake?

"Oops well this is embarrassing, catching the stalker staking; you my dear need to work on your form; it's seriously lacking."  
I whipped my head around, and there she stood. Or maybe lazed is a better word for what she was doing. She wasn't even in her white frilly uniform tunic. In fact it looked like see rolled right out of bed.  
"It's rude to keep people waiting. New uniform, trying be suave." I sneered at her without meaning to.  
"Why do you ask? Miss the skirt?" she smirked at me, whether she didn't notice my threatening tone or didn't care, I couldn't tell.  
"So what do you want?" she asked,  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, you wouldn't go through all the trouble without a reason, would you?"  
What did I want?  
"I've noticed you," her eyes rolled, "No one can see you."  
"Yes, and?"  
"Wouldn't you like them to see you?" I smiled charmingly at her.  
"Nope." she said popping the "P"  
"Wha-?" Shocked by her simple reply  
"Do you know how difficult it would be to do my job? People constantly bugging about their love lives. I'd never get anything done. "  
"What about power?"  
"Hmm," she murmured clearly uninterested.  
"Are you content with being alone?"  
"yes"  
"How ironic, a person who makes couples is content with being alone."  
"I'm not alone though, I'm so tired of people thinking I'm lonely when I'm not alone."  
This peaked my interest.  
"There are others." I stated rather than asked.  
"Well, your here aren't you?" She said amusedly.  
"Stop playing games I'm not amused by this." I hissed violently, and she tasked at me.  
"Anger causes wrinkles. You'll age before your time."

Before I knew it, I was in her face threatening her, this isn't going well.  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW DARE YOU ACT SO INSOLENT TO THE GREAT PITCH BLACK! I AM THEE BOGGIE MAN! I HAVE STUCK FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF HUMANS FOR CENTURIES! I CAME UP WITH 'SACRED TO DEATH', I HAVE BEEN TOLD IN THE HISTORIES OF THIS WORLD LONGER THAN YOU'VE BEEN ALIVE. EVEN NOW PEOPLE STILL SPEAK OF ME, CHILDREN ARE STILL STRUCK BY ME IN FEAR. I HAVE GONE BY MANY NAMES IN MY EXISTENCE, ALL OF THEM CARRIE MY ESSENCE, THERE MEANING SHARED; FEAR! AND YET YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TOY WITH ME. LIKE YOUR BETTER! AS IF YOU COULD EVER WHEELD THE GREATNESS OF THIS TITLE! YOU SHOULD BE SO BLESSED THAT I HAVE GRANTED YOU WITH MY PRESENCE, LET ALONE MY WORDS! SILENCE FILTH!" I heaved, my rage boiling down. She was silent for a little while. I screwed up.

"So your names' Pitch?" she asked intently, as if nothing had happened. I straitened up, and rolled my shoulders back before answering.  
"Yes, I am Pitch Black."  
"Names Val."  
"Oh, well then Val, What do you want." I felt a chill run up my spine and curse, damn frost, why is he always everywhere?  
"I want to forget." She started off, this quirked my interest.  
"I have vague dreams, nightmares i guess you could call them. They scare me, even though there not all that horrific."  
"why do you want to forget?" I inquired  
"I don't really know I've already forgotten a lot of things, it took a really long time."  
"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, my eyes flickered around I was running out of time.

"Your asking. She stated simply.  
"Anything else?" I really needed to leave, But I couldn't bring myself. It wasn't very often things came to me this easily, well not anymore. Who knew how long this would last?  
"I would like to be free of these burdens that I have." That was it, I had something, and I was out of time.  
"Whizzzzz, Thwack" I felt the impact of cold on my neck, and visibly cringed, this was going to end badly.  
I looked at her. "Go" I said calmly, she gave me a questioning looked and trotted off, ignoring Jacks' questions of concerns.  
"What do you want Frost?!" I questioned sternly.  
"I came to see you Pitch. What? You starting to dislike our little chats." He replied coyly.  
"Starting is a bit of an understatement I'd say, more like never liked out little our little chats." I replied bitterly.  
"Oh, come on now, I can't have you causing trouble now can I?"  
"Bit ironic coming form you."  
"What were you trying to do with that girl Pitch." Jack demanded.  
"Now whatever do you mean?" I said, playing innocent or as innocent as I could be.  
"Pitch." Jack warned, I turned slightly, Before blasting him with my black sand and making my escape. It was difficult, I was still weak but hopefully not for long.

Frost

"GAAAAAAAH!" I yelled, freezing the air around me in a vain attempt to keep the black sand from hitting me. I was thrown back into a thorn bush, whacking my head on the tree behind and moaned. I heard a chuckle from somewhere to my right.  
"That looked like 'et 'urt mate." Ugh, Bunnymund, great just what I needed someone to rub that particular incident in, I thought to myself. I felt a warn fuzzy paw wrap around my should and hoist me up.  
"Hey Bunny, what are you doing here." I asked swaying slightly.  
"Oi, you ok mate?" I shook my head to clear it before I replied  
"Yeah, so what are you doing here."  
"Waddya 'ink, North es callin the Gaardians. I 'ame here ta pick ya up."  
"Oh" I stiffen, somewhat bracing myself for the fall. Bunny sighed before wrapping arm around my torso and hoisting me up.  
"What are you doing?" I smirked  
"I dunno, maybe it's guilt, your reelly pathetic 'ight now, mate."  
"If you wanted a hug, you should've just asked."  
"I'll drop you." Bunny replied agitatedly, he then thumped the grown, summoning a hole.  
"Ya ready Jack." I squirmed a little bit but nodded. "Alright, he we go." He leaped down the rabbit hole.

I closed my eyes and focused on the wind whistling passed us, in a few short minuets the constant breeze became cold and Bunny stopped to jump onto the surface. I floated off Bunny feeling much better now that I was in my element. Bunny grumbled when a strong wind blew snow into his fur making him shiver. He complained about the cold weather as we trekked towards North's work shop. Tooth and Sandman were already present and talking to North when we got there. Bunny shook off his snow covered pelt complaining loudly about the weather and about changing meeting location. Tooth fluttered over to me with baby tooth in tow to talk. Glancing over her shoulder I could see the others talking seriously about something. I admit I felt a bit put out. They always treat me like this cause I'm the youngest.  
"Hi Tooth, Baby Tooth, sup'?" Baby Tooth squealed in reply ending with a sigh.  
"Oh, hi Jack how have you been, how are your teeth." she asked quickly fluttering even closer. I flinch as she brought her hands toward my mouth, but she didn't check my teeth like the first time we met.

"Um, they're good?" I said eyeing her hands, they were twitching with restraint.  
"Oh Jack I've got a bump on your head what happened?" she shrilled.  
"Nothing, just paid Pitch a little visit."  
"Jack you shouldn't antagonize him."  
"He started it, bugging some girl with red hair." Tooth face twitched slightly at this.  
"Oh really now?"  
"Yeah, anyway what's up with North calling another meeting weren't we just here, like last week or something?"  
"Yeah, well lets go over to the guys, I bet they're about ready to start the meeting." I nodded, and she turned leaving me and Baby Tooth to follow.  
"Ello evveryvon! How are ve all doing today?"  
"C'on now, dn't beat round the bush."  
"Ah, ves, vell, I've been contacted by Manny."  
A question mark dance around Sandy's head.  
"Ah, vell, et's avout Pitch again, Vi dn't knov vat hiz plan ez, But it haz Manny vorried enough."  
"What did Manny tell you?" Tooth twittered.  
"Vell, Pitch zeems to ve targeting Cupid."  
"What?" I said incredulously. Just then one of North's portals opened.

"Oh, zat zhould be thee yetis I zent afer 'er." Two yetis stumbled through the portal disorientated, one of them clutch a huge red sack.  
"Jezz, vat happen to you two?" The yetis in return begin to explain what happened in their garbled language. The one the held nothing in it's hands pointed to it's eye and then rubbed it's jaw tenderly. Did cupid take down a yeti?  
"Vat? I din't zend you in blind!" North retorted, the yeti that was rubbing it's jaw stopped turned slightly and reach behind him. I heard I plink and then yeti cursed, i think he did, then turned North again showing him two little silver arrows. "How vas I supposed to know zat vould happen." North said and the yeti gave out and exasperated sound.  
"Vell bring Cupid out!" They all turned to the yeti with the sack, he stepped up and put his arm in rather hesitantly. He felt around for a bit and then a shock look appear on his face. He leaned in deeper into the bag and his hand came out the other end; where a slash had been cut.

"Vat iz thiz?!" North exclaimed, only getting the yeti's garbled language in response.  
"So this is a tricky lil ankle-biter? I'll go end get 'em, if ya'd tell me hes location."  
"And zou think zou can get Cupid if my yetis couldn't, you so funny."  
"Cuse me, you wanna go mate?" Tooth choose then to intervene,  
"Hey now, lets not fight we need to figure out what's going on, And it wouldn't hurt anybody if Bunny tried."  
"Ha, your right Tooth, if ze Bunny vants to try ve let him." North said handing the indigent Bunny a slip of paper. With a huff Bunny took the paper. A few elves wander into the room carrying another sack which bunny grabbed. Bunny opened up a hole "Be back en a minuet." then hopped into the hole leaving it open.  
A minuet later a large red sack was thrown up from the hole, followed shortly by Bunny who looked a bit ruff.  
Bunny stocked passed us mumbling something along the lines of "Damn ankle-biter." He untied the sack, grabbed the sack from the bottom and yanked it up, sending the severely pissed form of Cupid out of it. In that moment I had a drastic realization.


End file.
